


Winter Wonderland

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: Growing up in the Carribean, Alex didn't know what snow was. Now that he was in America, he finally got to experience snow.(I know it's April, but I came up with this, let me live)





	1. Winter Wonderland

"Hey, John!" Alex called, staring out the window of their house.  
"Yeah?" John called, back, walking into the living room.  
"What's that?" Alex asked, pointing out the window. John nearly started crying on the spot.  
"I always forget that you've never seen snow before."  
Less than twenty minutes later, John and Alex are bundled up in heavy winter coats, hats, and scarves. John runs outside and throws himself into the snow, laughing as the small flakes stick to his hair. Alex walks over to John, albeit he was much more hesitant. Alex pokes the snow, before jerking his hand back.  
"It's so cold!" Alex yelps, breathing on his hand in a futile attempt to warm it up.  
"And that's what's so wonderful about it!" John grins. John quickly works on making a snow angel, Alex mimicking his boyfriend. When they stood up, Alex laughed a little at the sloppy wings on the angels, but he liked the idea.  
"Hey, Alex, can you help me make a snowman?" John asked, forming a small snowball in his hands.  
"Sure!" Alex grinned, also forming a snowball. "How can I help?"  
"Well, we have to make the base, which I'll do. Then you have to make the next part, but it has to be smaller than the base. I can also make the head once I finish." John explained. Alex nodded his head. This seemed easy enough. The two boys had fun rolling up snow and building a snowman.  
The snowman was decorated, a giant grin formed out of stones. "So, how do you like the snow so far?"  
"I guess it's a huge change, but I kind of like it," Alex smiles.  
"I'm glad."


	2. Bonus

"EAT SHIT JEFFERSON!" Alex yelled, before throwing a snowball at Thomas. It landed dead center on his back. He didn't seem mad, just utterly confused.


End file.
